Falling From Grace
by livingdeadgirl116
Summary: Hostel, the way I would have written it if I were Eli Roth. Same boys different EH Clients AU OC
1. A Small Town in Slovakia

This is something new I came up with, it's basically Hostel but it's how it would have turned out if I had written it. So you can expect a lot of O.C's and a completely AU ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hostel, this is fan fiction y'all.

A/N: Translations are at the bottom, if any of them are wrong, please tell me I was using a shitty free translator.

---

Chapter 1: A Small Town in Slovakia-

October 12, 2005 - 8:55 P.M.:

Three men stood in front of the club as the cold autumn air blew past them. The one farthest to the left was Paxton, a dark-haired American, definitely the best looking in the group. Next was Josh, another American. He had wavy dirty blonde hair and cute face that was almost babyish. Both Americans were in their early twenties.

Last was Oli, an Icelandic drifter the two Americans had met on the train to Amsterdam. He was the oldest of the three and was in about his early thirties with short brown hair.

The loud music could be heard from outside the door and the multicolored lights, show through the hazy glass windows. The guard at the door looks up and then looks down at his list. All three boys seem to get a hopeful glow as the guard examines the list.

The guard is a stocky balled figure, he looks back up at the boys and opens the door, motioned the three in. They all brighten up as they scurried inside.

The three boys entered the bar, excited to see the bright lights and willful women. Being typical men, they went straight for the drinks.

As Josh paid for the drinks and Oli flirted with some chick, Paxton stared into space. Well, it wasn't exactly open space. In fact, he focused his eyes on a woman. She was tall with black hair and green eyes. Her trim figure was accented by a leather corset.

Her large bust seemed to reach the sky due to the leather object. She turned, and saw Paxton. She winked at him flirtatiously before turning her attention to the girl in front of her.

The girl was not quite as beautiful as the other. However, she was quite unique with her blond-ish auburn hair and light grey eyes and pale skin, slightly accented by freckles. Her breasts also lacked in comparison to the other woman, but they were there. She did not try to accent them as her friend did. In fact, she wore a simple white tube top and a hot pink mini skirt.

Paxton continued to stare at the two girls and felt as if a ball of drool should be slowly making it's way down the side of his face.

Josh and Oli walked up behind Paxton, "Hey Pax, whatcha' staring at? " Josh asked, causing Paxton to jump out of his daze.

"Oh, uh... nothing." Paxton said, still slightly startled. Josh and Oli looked up and noticed the two girls as well.

Oli instantly began making his way over two the two, Josh and Paxton soon decided to follow. The two girls instantly turned their attention to the Icelander standing before them.

"Hello, I am, the king of swing!" Oli said cheerfully.

The two girls froze for a moment before bursting out into laughter, soon after Pax and Josh walked up behind Oli.

"Excuse our friend, he doesn't get out of his cage much." Paxton joked, pleased to actually be talking to the girls rather than staring at them blankly from the room and looking like a total idiot.

"Oh it's fine, I think it's kinda cute." The dark-haired girl smiled as she looked Oli in the eye in a seductive manner.

"Uh... Well... Can I buy you two a drink or something?" Josh offered shyly.

"Sure." The other female smirked.

Josh reached into his fanny pack, causing the two girls to giggle.

"We'll be right back." Paxton said before he pulled Josh away.

"What?" Josh asked, obviously not understanding what he had done.

"Do you see a single other person in here with a fucking fanny pack?" Paxton started, "Wait, there's a guy. Why don't you go over there and have fucking fanny pack sex with him, and then when your done you can jizz all over each others storage compartment?" Paxton said, pointing out a dateless, dorky looking guy over in the corner.

"Well I can't put my passport in my pocket cuz' it chafes my thigh, bitch" Josh snapped back.

"All I'm saying is you've got two hot chicks over there, waiting to put themselves out for you." Paxton said.

Josh looked back at the girls, they were laughing with Oli. Josh rolled his eyes, surprised that he hadn't already taken them back to the hostel. Josh turned back to Pax and took off his fanny pack and passed it to him.

"Here, the power of the pack is your's. I'm out. " Josh said, turning back toward the girls, who were still laughing at Oli as if he were the funniest person in the world.

The two turned two Josh, "By zee way I'm Katia and this is Evelina." The black haired female said perkily.

Evelina smiled and waved sweetly while twisting her auburn hair around her finger.

"Well, uh... I'm Josh, that's Oli, if you didn't already know and that's Paxton" he said, motioning between his friends.

"Well Oli and I vill be right back." Katia said seductively, Oli's face lit up as Katia wrapped herself around him and they walked off.

Paxton and Josh watched the two walk away, "That dude's a fuckin genius, how the hell does he do it?"Paxton muttered under his breath just loud enough for Evelina and Josh to hear.

Josh and Evelina both laughed, "My friends is a... how you say?... a skank!" Both boys laughed, they enjoyed Evelina's sense of humor, it was innocent but dirty at the same time.

"Besides, who says either of you won't be getting lucky tonight?" Evelina giggled.

Josh laughed nervously with his friend. Josh had never really been into the having sex with a stranger you've known for less than 15 minutes.

Evelina looked over at the bar, "How about some drinks boys?"

The boy's faces lit up at the mention, neither could ever resist a drink and with that, they three walked off towards the bar.

---

After a long night of partying, the five finally had come back to the hostel. It was a tall rustic building that honestly didn't look too sturdy. They walked up to the door, Paxton attempted to pull it open but it wouldn't budge.

"What the fuck?" Paxton cursed.

Josh examined the door and noticed a note.

Ausgehverbot 10 PM

"There's a fuckin' curfew? What are we twelve?"

The two girls realized the boy's frustration and looked at each other, then Katia got an idea.

"Evelina and I are staying in hotel not far from here, you boys could stay with us for zee night. Then come with us to Slovakia." Katia suggested.

"Slovakia?" Josh inquired.

"Ya! There's a hostel right out of Bratislava, we'll be there, you should come!" Evelina said.

The three boys all looked at each other. "Besides, there's more girls in Slovakia just like us. Waiting for some pretty boys like you to come and give you their virgin." Katia winked seductively.

"If your not interested we'll find someone else to come, I'm sure there are plenty of guys who would be willing, especially in your position."

Katia and Evelina began walking off, but were stopped by Paxton. "Wait! This town is in Slovakia?" Paxton asked. Both girls nodded. "Hold on a sec." Paxton said, going back to his friends.

"You guys, how bout' we go with these girls, screw them for a couple nights and then go to Barcelona." Pax reasoned.

The other two nodded in agreement, and they walked back up to the two girls. "Hey, Katia, we'll go."

The two girls looked at each other and smirked evilly.

---

Evelina awoke the next afternoon on the train, her hair messy and rumpled as if she had just had sex. Next to her was Paxton, his head against the window and he was looking out the window, staring into space.

She stifled a giggle and reached above her to get her brush from her bag. However, due to her lack of height, she was unable to and she toppled backwards,and falling on top of Josh, and waking him up.

"Saur,"she mumbled

Paxton looked over at her and Josh's predicament and laughed. Josh looked quite embarrassed with the red head on his lap. Josh blushed,

"Aw, what's wrong Josh?" Evelina asked sweetly.

The question caused the American to blush more. Evelina pulled herself up and took her seat again, next to Paxton.

Meanwhile Oli and Katia were both gone, probably in the bathroom having their fun (as if they hadn't gotten enough the night before).

"Where's Oli and Katia?" Evelina asked.

"I don't know, they didn't say..." Paxton replied blankly.

Before anyone could reply, Katia's loud voice penetrated the air.

"Hey bitches!" Katia said loudly.

Paxton, Josh and Evelina all looked up at the woman, her hair was tied back into a messy ponytail and wore little make up except for a bit of eyeliner.

"Where's Oli" Josh asked.

Katia shrugged her shoulders, "He's in the other compartment." Katia replied motioning back. Neither Josh or Paxton was surprised, typical Oli to randomly end up in some chick's compartment.

Katia took the empty seat by Josh and smiled at him. Josh liked Katia but at the same time she made him feel weird inside. It was like a love-hate thing really. He felt safe with her but then at the same time he felt vulnerable. Josh returned her smile, not wanting to look stupid or set her off in anyway.

"So, how did you boys meet Oli?" Katia asked, trying to break the ice.

"Well, we met him in Iceland, apparently he's got something for us in Barcelona." Paxton said.

Both girl's faces lit up, "Evelina's from Iceland too!" Katia announced excitedly.

"Really?" Josh inquired, surprised at the fact.

"Hei Evelina , vielleicht Sie werden endlich Haken rauf!" Katia joked, although her friend didn't find this nearly as amusing.

"tík." Katia replied, obviously unamused.

Paxton and Josh were both extremely confused, "In English please." Paxton requested.

"Sorry." Evelina apologized.

After that the train ride had become silent, Josh had fallen back asleep, Paxton gone back into his daze and Katia and Evelina had gone off to the dining compartment to stuff their faces and continue their argument as well as start some new conversations.

"Have you ever wondered... What it must fee like to kill someone? I mean, think about the rush that must come from that!" Katia stated excitedly while taking a drink of her water.

"Not really, I don't particularly find it exciting to go in a room with someone and do whatever you want to them for an hour." Evelina replied sarcastically. "That's why I think this is pretty stupid and immoral and we shouldn't be getting ourselves mixed up into shit like this. I mean they're nice boys, why kill them?" She finished.

"That's why we don't lure them immediately, we wait a bit. We have our fun then get them over to the factory." Katia smirked evilly. "Besides, I've got my eye on the two Americans. Those are the ones I want, you can have the Icelander, he's is a good fuck but not torture material."

"Thanks." Evelina snarled.

Katia felt Evelina's frustration, and the fact her friend didn't have the same desire to torture and kill that she did, but she needed a 'partner in crime'. Just like Evelina needed some spark in her dull life.

----------------------------------------------------

So, what do you guy's think of it? Please review! D

------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations:

Ausgehverbot 10 PM - Curfew 10 PM (german)

Saur - Shit (icelandic)

Hei Evelina , vielleicht Sie werden endlich Haken rauf! - Hey Evelina , maybe you will finally hook up! (german)

tík - bitch (icelandic)


	2. Love Struck!

A/N: Yes, I know the dutch guy's daughter is way younger in the movie (and blonde) but not to worry, she will have some relevance to the story later. There's a reason for her being older.

Chapter 2: Love Struck!

The group of five stepped through the small Slovak town. Josh was staring in wonder at the intricately designed buildings as Paxton and Oli stared at the many, scantily clad women that walked the streets.

Meanwhile, Katia and Evelina caught up in their thoughts. Katia feeling bubbly and excited to finally have her first victims within reach and Evelina feeling exactly the opposite. Evelina knew it was wrong, she found it extremely immoral and it went against nearly everything she believed in. Evelina glanced down at the bloodhound tattoo on her ankle and cringed.

She remembered getting that, sobbing the entire time while her much more pain tolerant friend had taken it like it was nothing. Evelina often envied Katia, she was nearly perfect. Katia had all the qualities of someone she wanted to be.

"So where is this hostel?" Paxton asked not seeing anything in view that even remotely looked like a hostel.

"Just up here." Evelina said, quickening her pace. The rest of the group started walking faster along with her.

After a couple minutes a building came into view with a large sign that read "HOSTEL".

"I guess this is it, huh?" Josh said, shyly as he smiled at Katia. She returned the smile and continued inside.

The inside of the hostel was exquisite, it looked less like some hostel in Slovakia and more like some five star hotel in Paris. There was furniture all around the lobby and a large chandelier than hung from the ceiling, it's crystals glimmering off the light from it's tiny bulbs.

Straight across from the doors is the front counter, standing behind it is a man who in America would be classified as the type of person who jacks off to his Princess Laya cardboard cutout. He looked up at the group of backpackers and smiled.

"We need a room, and can we get a private room, I think we'll need it." Paxton finished, looking back at the girls and grinning suggestively causing the two to giggle.

"Ya man." The desk clerk said nonchalantly, "We got a room for you."

"Great." Paxton said.

The desk clerk opened up a small book and began scribbling into it. "I just need your passports." He said, continuing to write.

Everyone took out their passports and passed them to the desk clerk without thinking twice about it. He briefly flipped through each one and tossed them into a cardboard box below the desk.

He grabbed a pair of keys off the wall and set them on the counter. "Room 237, straight down the hall and to the left." He smirked.

"Thanks." Josh said, sliding the keys off the counter and walking off with the rest of the group.

--

The group approached their room, the numbers written in gold plated letters. A big wooden door stood before them, Oli took the key, unlocked the door and the group stepped in.

The room was very minimally decorated, five beds lay out along the walls and a ceiling fan spun slowly around... and around... A large window overlooked the Slovak town getting an amazing view of everything in the town. Connected to the room was a rather large bathroom which the entire group was pleased to see. Josh, Paxton and Oli didn't exactly have good luck with communal showers and hostels.

The three boys dropped their backpacks on the floor and explored their room while Katia and Evelina rambled on in German.

"Hey boys, Evelina and I are going to the disco, you wanna come?" Katia asked sweetly.

All three boy's faces lit up at the offer, they didn't even have to reply it both girls knew damn well they didn't even have to ask.

Oli linked arms with both girls and together they walked off, Paxton and Josh following not far behind, laughing at their friend's childish behavior.

"Only Oli." Josh joked.

--

The disco wasn't as impressive as the boys thought it would be. It was filled with drunk backpackers, slutty women and staring men. Music blasted loudly through the building, much like the other clubs throughout Europe.

The group immediately split up, Paxton went with Evelina , Josh went with Katia and Oli went off to find a chick of his own.

For awhile the group danced to the music, entertaining each other with random moves to impress their partner. Eventually everyone decided to stop and just chill out for awhile.

Everyone but Oli, who was nowhere to be found, sat on one of the couches. Paxton held a beer in his hand and Evelina sat on his lap with her legs stretched over the arm of the couch. Katia and Josh sat closely, Katia slowly rubbed her hand against his causing him to look over and blush at the awkward moment.

It was obvious that Josh was starting to fall for Katia, not because of her looks but because whenever he saw her he always seemed to feel better. As if he was safe with her and could trust her. Josh had always been somewhat insecure, but he didn't feel like that whenever he was with Katia.

Paxton liked Evelina, he definitely couldn't deny that one, but Pax's feeling we're mainly from the girl's sex appeal. Though she didn't pile on make up to make her beautiful, she had a natural beauty to her and didn't look like every stripper in the windows of Amsterdam sex shops.

--

A short Dutch man sat at his computer typing away for some business report he was working on. He had thinning light brown hair and rimless glasses that rested upon his fat nose. He had icy grey eyes that were fixed to the glowing computer screen and his face was aged.

Behind him was his thirteen-year-old daughter, Saskia. She looked a lot like him but with darker hair and was much thinner. The girl was clad in a grey skirt, black leather combat boots and a white t-shirt. She had long, wavy brown hair that was tangled in the back, and chestnut brown eyes and wore absolutely no make up, creating a quite dull image.

The teen was working on her math homework, completely oblivious to everything else around her. "Vervloek fracties" she muttered quietly under her breath.

The man didn't even notice his daughter curse, when his phone began buzzing. The Dutchman dug into his pocket and pulled out a rather expensive blackberry phone. On the screen was another auction, his thin lips curved into a malicious smirk.

Just another auction? This didn't mean too much to the man due to the fact it's always the same. Nobody extraordinary, but none the less he still had that desire to become a surgeon, and this was the perfect opportunity to practice.

When the actual auction appeared the screen the Dutchman almost had to do a double take.

The blonde on the screen nearly made him bust a nut, the perfect torture victim. He seemed innocent, with a certain dorkyness, that just turned the man on. Quickly he began bidding, he was going to get this kid, no matter what it would take.

--

Josh and Katia were on their way back to the hostel, Oli had gone off with some chick who worked at the hostel and Paxton was with Evelina. The two walked down the street, Katia laughing sweetly at one of Josh's observations about the town and it's many drunk locals running around spewing random drunken messages.

While lost in their conversation, Josh bumped into a man. He looked up and observed the figure he'd just run into. He was short with thinning light brown hair and thin, rimless glasses and cold eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry, I-I wasn't paying attention." Josh apologized to the man.

The man took a moment to come back to Earth, he was shocked to be standing face to face with the boy he would be torturing in a matter of days. After a few seconds he came back.

"No-no, it's my fault, I'm truly sorry would you like me to buy you a drink or something?" The man replied with a thick Dutch accent.

"Nah, I'm fine. It'll only mess me up." Josh said.

The Dutchman frowned.

"Uh... Well maybe I'll see ya' around soon, Kay?" Josh said, not understanding the man's reaction.

Without a word the man walked off leaving both Josh and Katia speechless. Josh had no idea what he'd done, did he say something that offended the man? He didn't think so, but maybe... people in this town we're just weird.

Rather than think about it the two simply carried on their way to the hostel.

--

The lobby in the hostel was nearly deserted, the many people who sat on the couches watching Pulp Fiction were now gone. The only people in there were them and the nerdy desk clerk who watched them as they walked through the lobby and into the hallway into their room.

_Goddamn, what is with people and staring in this town?_ Josh thought to himself as the two entered the hostel room.

Katia plopped down on the hostel bed and kicked off her heels, they landed with a thud on the carpet floor of the hostel room. Josh sat down at the edge of the bed and looked over at Katia. She looked up at him, and scooted closer.

"So..." Josh said awkwardly, looking around the room randomly.

"Such a manly statement huh Josh?" Katia said sweetly.

"Oh great, I've got Paxton and Oli insulting my manliness now you." Josh joked, Katia giggled and spontaneously pushed herself forward and pressed her lips against his and he instantly responded. He sucked on her bottom lip as she went for his top, their hands intertwined and they both closed their eyes. He pulled away from her, and smirked, there was a pause between the two as they looked into each other's eyes. Her green eyes seeming to have a sparkle to them, even in the dim light of the hostel room.

Without warning, Josh found himself in his back, being straddled by the girl.

She began unbuttoning his shirt and running her hands against his smooth chest, she dipped down and ran her tongue against it and brought it up to his mouth. They began kissing once again, this time their tongues moving together, creating a rhythm.

She looked up and went for his jeans but just before she pulled them off the sound of a key in the door penetrated the air. The two froze from shock, and before they could react any further, Paxton walked in, not realizing what the two were doing, he began talking, "Hey Josh you know where-" Paxton stopped immediately. "Oh. Uh... sorry." Pax apologized awkwardly and exited the room.

"Now where we're we?" Josh said lustfully looking into the girl's eyes...

--

The next morning Katia found herself laying in Josh's arms, both of them still completely undressed. Katia looked up to the faint sound of the door opening and she quickly slipped under the covers.

Paxton walked in, noticing Josh passed out on the bed. One of his arms curved like it should be around something and the other dangling off the bed. The blonde slowly opened his eyes and noticed Paxton.

"Hey Pax." He said sleepily. "Where's that other chick you we're hanging out with?"He asked.

Paxton shrugged. "I think she's with Oli, probably having Icelander sex or some shit like that." He finished.

Josh chuckled and Katia popped out from under the covers. "Hello." Josh greeted her. She giggled at Josh.

"Did you sleep, Paxton?" Katia asked under a yawn.

"Yea, both of you we're practically knocked out last night."

Katia turned over and immaturely stuck her tongue out at Pax as Josh reached over and grabbed his boxers off the floor and put them on, then got up to retrieve the rest of his clothes and migrated to the bathroom to get dressed.

Katia was much different from Josh, she openly got out of bed, completely nude and got her clothes putting them on in the middle of the room, not caring if anybody saw.

Josh came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, fully re-dressed. "When do ya think Oli will be back."

"I don't know, probably a bit later today, him and that Icelandic chick, uh... Evelina drank enough to kill a horse last night. They're probably so fucked up they don't even know what planet they're on." Paxton replied with a smile.

Josh wasn't surprised, after all Oli wasn't exactly what one would call "responsible", he was sure Oli would be back later in the morning.

Unfortunately, Oli wasn't off in some random chick's room with a hangover, no... what was coming for him was almost unreal.

---------------------------------------------------

Translations :

Vervloek Fracties - Damn Fractions (Dutch)

Again, if my translations are wrong please tell me!


End file.
